The present invention relates to canopy structures such as a tent and various other shelters. In particular, the present invention relates to the tent having a retractable fly.
Tents and various other shelters come in a variety of sizes, shapes and configurations and are used to provide portable, temporary shelter during activities such as camping or other recreational activities. Typically, tents include a fabric shell and a framework of elongate poles to support the shell.
Shelter against precipitation is typically provided by water repellent or water-resistant material that forms the shell. However, during the appropriate weather conditions, water repellent or water-resistant material may cause condensation to collect on the inside of the tent. Such condensation causes discomfort to the occupants, dampness to clothing and gear, and a potential for growth of mildew.
In an attempt to overcome the shortcomings of such material, the use of xe2x80x9cbreathablexe2x80x9d material, or vents made of screen or mesh may be employed. However, such configurations have limited water repellant characteristics and are difficult to seal.
It is well known to attach a protective, water-repellant or water-resistant covering (commonly known as a xe2x80x9cflyxe2x80x9d) to a tent to offer additional protection from outdoor elements (e.g., rain, snow, bugs, etc.) and ventilation to its occupants. In a general sense, such known applications provide protection from outdoor elements and ventilation. When flies are employed, the shell may include venting without having to provide water repellant seals.
Although such flies are commonly used, such flies have several distinct drawbacks. Such known configurations are typically characterized either by their lack of adjustability or inconvenience. As a result, such known applications are generally not well suited for situations where egress of tent to make positional adjustments to the fly is not desirable or is inconvenient. First, for example, a camper must exit the tent when he or she wishes to adjust the flyxe2x80x94a significant drawback when it is raining, when there are a lot of insects, etc. Second, known ways of adjusting flies comprise inefficient steps. Several known flies require several repetitive steps to adjust a fly to a desired position. Third, even when adjustable, the flies of such tents are not used as intended because of their inconvenience and therefore the benefits of such xe2x80x9cadjustabilityxe2x80x9d are not realized by the user.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a tent having a fly that is moveable between a substantially extended position and a substantially retracted position, that provides a water repellant or water resistant protection from the elements, that allows for the interior of the tent to be ventilated, that provides the occupants with a xe2x80x9cskylightxe2x80x9d or window to enjoy the outdoors, that allows and encourages use and engagement of such vents and skylights, and that has an actuation interface which is operable from inside the tent in a manner that facilitates use and enjoyment.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a tent with a fly adapted to be substantially extended or retracted (i.e. closed or opened) without the user having to exit the tent. It would also be advantageous to have a tent with fly that includes a portal that allows for ventilation and/or viewing that may be uncovered by adjustment of the retractable fly. It would further be advantageous to have a retractable fly that requires a minimum amount of assembly.
The present invention relates to a tent system. The tent includes a tent having a shell and a frame configured to support the shell. The tent system also includes a sheet adjustably coupled to the tent. The sheet may adjust between a substantially extended position and a substantially retracted position by a person inside of the tent.
The present invention also relates to a tent system. The tent system includes a tent including a shell and a frame adjacent the shell. The tent system also includes a sheet coupled to the shell, and means for adjusting the sheet between a substantially extended position to a substantially retracted position.
The present invention further relates to a method for selectively adjusting a fly from inside a tent relative to an underlying shell. The method includes providing a cord having a first end attached to the fly and a second end disposed inside the tent, and actuating the position of the fly by adjusting the length of cord disposed inside the tent.
The present invention further relates to a covering for a tent having a shell and a frame configured to support the shell. The covering includes a sheet adjustably coupled to the tent. The sheet may adjust between a substantially extended position and a substantially retracted position by a person inside of the tent.
The present invention further relates to various features and combinations of features shown and described in the disclosed embodiments.